His Greatest Weapon
by GLNargle
Summary: Growing up in France and trained and raised by the Lestranges, Hermione is sent on her very first mission. It is an easy one: Go to Hogwarts as an exchange student and earn Harry Potter's trust. But everything gets tangled, plans go astray, and Hermione is caught up between lies, deceit, and two different sides.
1. Prologue: Obliviate

**Prologue: Obliviate**

 _September 19, 1980_

 _Granger Residence_

It was a beautiful Friday, Robert Granger was at the door in the kitchen, holding a glass of wine and looking at his daughter's first birthday party.

There were balloons and party favours everywhere. The sounds of children shrieking in laughter and parents chatting filled the background as a magician did some tricks at the centre of the living room. The party had been going on for an hour. Joy swelled in his chest as he looked at his only child, so oblivious to what was actually going on around her. He admitted that this party was a bit too much and that his daughter would never recall it but a few years ago he didn't think this was possible.

He could fondly recall the day she was born, exactly a year ago. Hermione Jean Granger was born as the sun set on 19th of September. He remembered the first time she heard her cry. He remembered the way his hand shook when the delivering doctor asked him to cut the umbilical cord. He remembered the very same joy and the pride that warmed up his chest as he had held her in his arms.

He and his wife had been so grateful for the miracle they've received. Hermione's birth was one of the moments that they would never take for granted. The years before Hermione were years of heartache and disappointment. Several miscarriages and dozens of meetings with Fertility doctors. It broke them for a while and were optioning to adopt. Figuring they could love an unwanted baby as their own.

But then one day his wife, Jane, announced albeit in such morose tone that she was pregnant again. The both of them anxiously did the routine of monthly check ups and prenatal vitamins. The first trimester passed. Their anxiety remained and grew back then. They had once lost a baby around the second trimester but Jane made it through the third trimester this time. They both couldn't believe it. Finally, they were going to have a child.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he met eyes with his wife. She was holding baby Hermione. They both had a silent conversation. Things like these are precious and nothing could take it away from them ever.

The magician was nearly done with the show and it was time to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the birthday girl. Robert happily went back in the kitchen to get the cake.

* * *

 _November 2, 1981_

It was nearly 9pm when Robert had left his clinic. Jane had gone home ahead hours ago to relieve Hermione's babysitter. It had been quite a busy day considering that the other night was Halloween and Halloween meant that children had flowing access to all kinds of sweets for the whole weekend. It wasn't unusual for several cases of toothaches and etc. to come their way during the season. He stopped at the front of the door putting his hand in one of his coat pockets, trying to to look for his house keys. There were no lights at the window where the living room, Jane must have gone upstairs for an early night. It had been a remarkably dark the entire weekend.

It didn't take him long to find his house keys and when he had opened the door, the entire house was bathed in darkness.

"Odd," He thought as he stepped in. It was as if there were some power outage but he had passed by the neighbours and they all had their lights on.

"Jane? Where are you, love?" He called out for his wife. There was no response.

"Must have dozed off." He told himself as he approached the nearest light switch. He flicked it on but the living room lights hadn't gone on. He flicked it off and on again. Still nothing. He moved to a table lamp, still no light. He scratched his head for a bit. Maybe their fuse might have blown out. He walked to the kitchen and put his things down on the counter. He then went through the cupboards to look for a torch and his tools box. He realised then how eerily silent the house had gone. It didn't feel normal.

As he fussed around opening a random cupboard he felt a bit of a chill and then suddenly, something pointy was pressed on the center of his spine. His insides squirmed as he had a hunch on what it could possibly be.

"Don't move until I say so." An unfamiliar voice spoke. It belonged to a man. Robert put his hands up, it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

"What's he doing?" There was a second person in the room, a woman.

"I said don't move, Muggle." The man pressed harder.

 _Muggle_.

Strange word. He had heard that word spoken by someone many years ago. A strange man he had conversed to. He remembered how that man frightened him. The man had been quite convincing. He remembered that night so vividly that he could feel the dread to the pit of his stomach. The memory came to him so warmly, anyone would thought it great.

 _It was three years ago. Robert and Jane had gone to the Fertility Doctor again earlier that day. The visit wasn't productive. It left them with more frustration, disappointment, and a dent in their savings. He had let Jane go home ahead and he had decided to go to a small pub downtown. Just so that they could both be alone to let a bit of the steam off without doing or saying things they'd regret._

 _He ordered a pint from the counter and sat himself in a dark and small corner booth. He had felt that someone was observing him. He looked around but everyone had seemed normal. He thought that maybe he was just too tired. He was at his third pint when a piece of paper appeared on his table. It surprised him a bit. He thought he saw the paper appearing out of thin air._

 _ **I know what you want and I can help you. Meet me at the back of the pub in 5 minutes.**_

 _Robert drained his beer. He thought he had hallucinated the paper but it was still there. It vanished a few minutes later indicating the time and so he stood up. He's probably drunk but for some reason, maybe it was desperation, he needed to hear this out._

 _He had arrived at the back of the pub. There was nobody there. Just darkness. Maybe he'd become light weight or maybe someone was having a lark on him._

 _"I know your desires, Muggle." A voice had spoken. Robert turned around and saw a hooded man._

 _"I know that you and your wife desire to have a child of your you've just received disappointing news yet again." The hooded man continued and moved closer. Robert blinked his eyes, the man seemed to be holding a twig._

 _"How'd you know?" Robert shivered as he said._

 _"Your minds are simple, Muggle...so easy to dive into..."_

 _There was a moment of silence. The man was in front of him now. Robert saw the man perform movements with his twig and then produced a vial with some unfamiliar liquid inside. His eyes grew wide when he had realised that the vial was floating towards him._

 _"Should you take it, you only need one drop per day in her daily tea. The effects should be immediate." The man instructed._

 _"And if I don't?"_

 _"Then it'd be such a pity. I do not help Muggles like you but in this case, I am in dire need of a back up plan."_

 _Robert stared at the floating vial. Perspiration covered his entire body. He hesitated at first but he then quickly took the vial and kept it inside his coat._

 _"What do you want in return?"_

 _He felt the man smile under his hood. "You'll find out one day..."_

 _And then he was gone._

 _Robert remained stiff for a moment. He closed his eyes and cleared his head. He wanted to make sure if it was real. He wondered if maybe that strange man was lying. He had that weird twig and things were appearing and disappearing. It was like magic, if magic were real._

 _He dug his and in his pocket and felt the vial. He took it out and stared at it for a while. Was this safe? His brain brimmed with questions. The uncertainty wasn't gone._

 _"It doesn't hurt to try." A voice spoke in his head. It had convinced him so easily._

 _With that, Robert returned the vial in his pocket and headed home._

* * *

"Turn around," The man spoke again. Robert followed and turned to see the man and a both had dark hair. The woman was significantly beautiful. The both of them were holding a twig just like the strange man from years ago. The man's twig has a bit of light coming out of it.

" _Kneel!_ " The woman had shrieked out. He didn't want to but something had compelled him to so.

"Now," The woman walked closer to him. "You have something of the Dark Lord's." The woman's voice was commanding but Robert thought he heard a short sob when she mentioned the Dark Lord.

"What are you talking about?" Robert replied. He was confused. Why does she keep on saying 'the Dark Lord'? Is she part of those demonic or satanic cults?

He suddenly felt something invisible restraining him. The woman stuck her twig at him and moved closer. She was looking down at him. "The child."

He held his breath and felt his heart speed up. Robert wanted to cry out for Jane and Hermione but he couldn't. All those years ago, he had made a deal with the devil. Now it's come back to haunt him.

"You want my d-daughter..." His voice broke.

"Nobody wants your filthy blooded daughter," She snorted. "but the Dark Lord has use of her."

"No," He shook his head. "Don't take her, please. Take me instead. Please " He closed his eyes and felt the tears.

The woman laughed maniacally. She moved closer to him, her mouth near his ears. "We have no use of you. You're better off dead, Muggle." Her whispers felt like a cold sharp pain all over his body.

"We're here to take the baby, Bella, and we're running out of time." The man spoke up. She faced the man and stuck her tongue out.

"Killjoy," She muttered.

Robert remained in his position, helpless. Time seemed to drag on.

"Please, not my Hermione." He begged. "Not my little girl."

They both had ignored them now. Another man had joined them and he carried a bundle. He was carrying his sleeping daughter. His beautiful Hermione.

"Have you taken care of the mother?" The man spoke to the other man.

"No...no...what have you done to Jane?" Robert wanted to scream but he couldn't.

"She'll have a bit of a headache tomorrow. She'll not remember a thing."

"Time to take care of him," The woman had poked his cheek with her twig. "Can we just kill this one please?" Her tone at that question made him sick, like she actually enjoyed killing. Robert shuddered in his position. She glanced back at the two men.

"You know we can't. The Dark Lord had tasked us with this. No one else knows but us. We can't kill the muggles, it'll alert the Ministry. We need to follow the Dark Lord's final orders." One of the men answered.

The woman pouted at the two men and put her attention back to Robert. She positioned and pointed her twig at him. She smiled. It was a smile of pure evil and insanity.

"This is the end," Robert thought as he brought his eyes to the bundle the man was carrying. The child he and his wife have always wanted. The child that brought them immense joy and love. It's cruel how happiness took so long for them to gain but was easily so taken.

He only wished he could've said a proper goodbye. He continued to look at Hermione, as if trying to memorise her innocent face, as the woman spoke some words he'd never heard. Slowly, he felt memories of Hermione go over him. He closed his eyes and savoured them.

Everything went dark.

* * *

 _A week later_

It was a very normal Friday, Robert Granger was at the door in the kitchen, holding a glass of wine and looking at his watch.

The kitchen was spotless and so is everything else in the house. He and his wife were going on a long holiday starting today. He kept on looking around. He's been having this weird nagging feeling since last week.

"Anything wrong, Robert?" Jane had come in the kitchen, getting her own glass of wine.

"Something just feels missing..."

"Are you sure? We've both double-checked everything." Jane looked at her husband with slight concern. Robert looked like he spaced out for a bit.

"I'm sure it's nothing, darling."

 **A/N:** **I've been wanting to write fanfiction [again] for a long time. Really hope you've liked it. I'm sort of writing this to distract myself.** **Reviews are very much appreciated for encouragement.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hermione's Task

**Chapter 1: Hermione's Task**

 _Present  
1996_

Hermione Lestrange, almost 17 years old, stared at her reflection on the storefront window. She had started her summer break from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic a couple of weeks ago. She had been bored and had spent her whole afternoon walking around the Latin Quarter in Paris. The entire area was a huge tourist trap especially during this season but she loved being hidden amongst the muggles busily walking around. The rows of book stores and culture have a certain allure to her when she's sauntering alone. Somehow the entire place felt like another kind of magic to her, a solemn comfort. This was her secret. She feels a bit drawn to the muggle world and she didn't know why.

Her thoughts wandered for a while but it was easily broken when a small piece of parchment appeared slowly in front of her. The parchment was invisible to any muggle who would pass by; to them it'd look like she'd just been staring blankly into space. It was a very short note and as soon as she had finished reading it, it had immediately vanished.

Hermione walked to a muggle blind spot and apparated back home.

* * *

Home, to Hermione, was a 19th century bourgeois apartment that's situated a few blocks away from the Arc de Triomphe. Concealed to a muggle's naked eye, this apartment has been owned by one of the most prominent and ancient wizarding families: The Lestranges. Most of the remaining Lestranges are now living in Britain but they still have some relatives and properties all over France.

Hermione climbed a few steps up to a grand entrance door. She held out her wand and then tapped the beak of the raven door knocker thrice. The raven animated to life, recognising her and then revealing the door knobs. The entrance to the apartment was charmed to let only the inhabitants and the allowed guests in. Otherwise, it becomes a portkey to unwanted guests and trespassers that sends them to a deadly uncharted area of the catacombs in Paris.

As she stepped in, she was greeted by her father, Rabastan Lestrange, on the foyer. He's quite a thin but tall man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hermione, please don't tell me you've been wandering around the muggles again." He spoke. "If Bella finds out…"

"Father, what I do with my spare time is none of Aunt Bella's concern." She replied.

"Still, I know you don't enjoy her rants and she'd make you suffer when you go back to training with her." Rabastan conjured up his wand and two differently coloured envelopes floated towards her. "By the way, these letters just arrived for you today."

Hermione's face lit up as she took both.

"Didn't know you fancy yourself some penpals." Rabastan teased.

"It's from the French ministry. " She held up a rose coloured envelope. "and this one," she closely looked at the cream coloured one. "it looks like the Hogwarts seal!"

She had decided to open the Hogwarts one first and immediately read the letter written with green ink.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Lestrange,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that after examining the forms submitted by Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, you have been one of the few chosen for the revived Foreign Exchange Student Program by the British and French Ministries of Magic. Term begins on 1 September should you accept. Please owl us on or before 31 July._

 _The French ministry will also be communicating to you shortly for further details._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione opened the next letter.

 _Dear Ms. Lestrange,_

 _You have been chosen as one of the representatives of the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the Foreign Exchange Student Program in coordination with the British Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are required to attend the orientation with a guardian at the Ministry in Place de Furstemberg tomorrow at 10am._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lisette Bonnacord_

 _Head Coordinator_

 _Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France_

"Well?" Rabastan peeked over the letters.

"I got in."

"Excellent. I'll inform Bella and Rodolphus so we can set things in motion." He faced her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Hermione. The Dark Lord will be pleased."

* * *

Brown eyes stared back at her from the dressing mirror. She suddenly had thought of the mother she had never met. Her father had always evaded questions about her. There wasn't much to go on about her. No photos or anything. She only knew that her mother had died giving birth to her back in Britain and that her father brought her to France when Tom Riddle, also known as The Dark Lord, had first fallen. She also knew, more of a hunch really, that she must have looked like her. She and her father never had much resemblance.

She sighed.

A moment later a couple of knocks were heard on the door followed by the muffled voice of Rabastan.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

It had been weeks since she had received her Ministry and Hogwarts letters. She had also met up with her headmistress, Olympe Maxime, and the rest of the students who are also part of the program. Tonight, she and her father would be travelling to Britain.

"I'm ready." Hermione answered. She had already triple-checked on the things she needed.

"Portkey is downstairs and ready in 10 minutes." Rabastan said when she opened her door. He took her trunk and levitated it downstairs for her.

As soon as she stepped on the ground floor landing, he handed her a small parchment. "Read this and memorise then destroy."

 _Riddle House, Little Hangleton_

" _Incendio_ " The parchment quickly burst into flames then to dust. A bit of confusion was etched on her face. She'd expected for them to immediately go to the Malfoy Manor.

"Ready?" Her father held out his hand. The aforementioned portkey was a 5 branch bronze candelabra situated on a Pembroke table. The portkey began to shake, as it was ready, when Hermione held unto his hand. He took the portkey. She then sensed the familiar hook-like pull on her navel. Her surroundings began to swirl.

* * *

Hermione landed well on a hill, albeit a bit giddy. She'd take this sensation over feeling nauseated. Once she had composed herself, she basked in the overlooking view of the village. The sprawling lights below easily alluded the twinkling stars above.

"This will be a detour before we head for Wiltshire." Rabastan spoke quietly.

She turned around to follow her father, who was walking towards a grand and fine-looking manor. _This_ was the Riddle House. Several thoughts swirled in her head. She had always known how important getting in the exchange program was and that it was part of a grander scale. She was never left in the dark about the ongoings of the Lestrange family members here in Britain and their association with whom everyone refer to as Lord Voldemort. But she doesn't know everything.

"He's here." Rabastan was looking the now very clear mark on his left forearm then at Hermione. They were both waiting at the kitchen. An unfamiliar man spoke to him.

"I am to report to him. This will be short. He's very busy right now, we're moving the headquarters to the Malfoy Manor soon. You'll meet him next time when everything is settled. Just wait here." He tells her then follows the man out to the hall leading to the Drawing room.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to meet the famed Lord Voldemort tonight.

* * *

They both apparated to a narrow, moonlit lane. Hermione snug her travelling cloak, the night had gone chillier. The lane led to a pair of huge wrought-iron gates that barred them from going further. Rabastan instructed her to raise her left arm in a form of salute as they moved closer to the gates. Then they passed through it as though it were smoke. The path ended towards a handsome Manor, a grander scale than the Riddle House. Hermione had been here in Malfoy Manor once many summers ago.

A familiar woman was waiting for them at the hallway when they entered.

"Finally! I've been waiting!" Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed. "I've been waiting ever since your suitcases have arrived, which by the way have been moved by the bleeding elves to your rooms."

"Always a pleasure to be greeted by you, Bellatrix. Of course you're aware that we had to make a detour." Rabastan said.

"You shouldn't have disturbed him." She said back.

"He requested for me to stop by there first."

Bellatrix turned to Hermione, as if she didn't know that she was there all along. "And does she have the mark now?"

"Wh-" Hermione was interrupted before she could answer back.

"Hermione hasn't seen him yet. Don't you think we should move this discussion to a warmer environment?"

Bellatrix eyed him then at Hermione. "Follow me."

She had led them to the smaller sitting room of the Manor where a couple more were waiting for them. Hermione recognised her uncle Rodolphus and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix's younger sister.

"Narcissa," Rabastan greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

Narcissa took a sip from the wineglass she was holding. Hermione had noticed that her hands were shaking. "Distraught, of course. My Draco is too young for this."

"Oh hush, Cissy. Draco is more than ready. You know the Dark Lord wouldn't have chosen him if he weren't." Bellatrix spoke. "Besides, the Dark Lord doesn't mind some young blood. This is why we have brought Hermione here."

Narcissa emptied her wine and stared daggers at them. "The girl is different. She isn't like my Draco. You wouldn't know how I feel. She's not-"

"She's not what?" Rodolphus had finally decided to speak, glaring at Narcissa. His voice was deeper and scarier. Rabastan was the calmer Lestrange brother. "I'd be careful in what you're going to say next. You're not going to waste our hard work. We are unlike your husband."

Narcissa had shut up, she might have had too much to drink already.

"I think you should go to bed, Cissy. We can visit Severus tomorrow like you've wanted to." Bellatrix steered her out of the room.

Hermione finally decided to sit one of the chairs in the room. She was fighting the urge to yawn, all the travelling had worn her.

"Now, Hermione. You'll still be training Occlumency with me for the rest of the summer." Bellatrix was back and had chosen to sit across her. "But you must know your purpose here."

The two men gathered closer as they began their discussion.

"Dumbledore has strengthened the security in Hogwarts and the Dark Lord wants us to infiltrate it as soon as possible." Rabastan started. "It won't be easy for us to enter but that wouldn't be your problem, Hermione."

"Getting us in is Draco Malfoy's problem." Rodolphus added.

"You are one of the exchange students but school wouldn't really be your priority there." Rabastan said.

Hermione wanted to say something but let it go for Bellatrix had levitated a Daily Prophet issue in front of her. The headline says **'The Chosen One'** and below it was a newsprint photo of a bespectacled boy her age with unruly hair. She could see how unsettled he was in the photo.

"Do you know who he is?" Bellatrix asked.

"Harry Potter." Hermione answered, staring at his photo. She was always aware of who Harry Potter is. She had heard a lot about him from the schoolmates who were present during the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. "What about him?"

"It's simple really," Bellatrix moved closer. "While we try to infiltrate Hogwarts, we want you to infiltrate this stupid Potter."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord can't risk Legilimens on him anymore." Rabastan replied.

"This is your special task, Hermione," Bellatrix was whispering to her left ear now, it gave a chill on her spine. Her aunt has a way of intimidating anyone. "at Hogwarts you play the exchange student and you make your way to Harry Potter. Obtain his trust and be his 'friend'. Unearth what he and Dumbledore are planning and report them to us."

"Learn his secrets, his desires, and his weaknesses...know his thoughts. Let him within your grasp and when he is, when he is so caught up with you…we crush him. We use everything and anything against him. We need him irreparably broken for the Dark Lord." Bellatrix finished with a wicked smile.

Hermione remained quiet to take it all in.

"It'd be easy, I promise you. I killed his godfather a few weeks ago, he should still be fragile." Bellatrix laughed, proud of having killed someone.

"Do you understand this, Hermione? Are you ready for this? " It was Rabastan's turn to speak. The three adults stared at her, waiting for her response.

"I understand and I'm ready." She glanced at the photo again, her heart beating on an uneven rhythm. She had never sounded so sure until this moment yet there was a tiny trace of anxiety. This was huge but she knows she will complete this task.

She will not fail her family.

She will do whatever it takes.

 **A/N: Please don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

"I guess we're early." Rabastan spoke as he and Hermione went through Platform 9 ¾. It was September 1st and Hermione was finally going to Hogwarts.

"Less likely for you to be seen. I honestly don't know why you have to be in disguise. Aunt Bella killed that man, not you." She said as she dragged her luggage along.

"Association by name and etcetera etcetera." He replied.

"Well I'm a Lestrange too."

"Lestrange is a very common name in France."

"You know that's not very convincing. It'll still going to be raising some we should've changed my name… " She huffed, she had suddenly felt a bit anxious. This was new territory for her. It also feels odd that she seemed to be the only one wearing the everyday Beauxbatons uniform with the blazer. She didn't wear the hat today though. Surely, the rest should be here by now.

"It's up to you on how to convince. Just stick to the plan-"

"and trust my instincts. Yes, I know how that goes." She cut in.

"You're nervous." Rabastan commented and he was quite amused.

She rolled her eyes but before she could answer back, a familiar voice had called her out.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw two figures approaching her. A girl and boy of nearly the same height.

"Well your friends are here and I have to go. I've got things to do." Rabastan quickly said.

"You're always doing something."

"I have to make the Order of the Phoenix's lives more difficult. Remember your task. We'll keep in touch. You'll know it's us." And with that Rabastan was gone.

"Hermione! _Enfin! Depuis le temps!_ "The girl was thin, tall, and graceful. She was wearing the same uniform as Hermione but she wore the hat on her black bobbed hair.

"Elise," Hermione greeted the girl then they both hugged each other.

"'Allo, Hermione." Hermione turned to the boy. He was the male version of Elise but with a classic French crop hairstyle. He was wearing the male counterpart of the uniform: light blue shirt, a tie and blazer in a darker shade, and light grey trousers.

"Émile, hey," She felt a bit flustered as he smiled at her. It made his glacial blue eyes sparkle. "How long have you been guys here?"

Elise and Émile or more collectively known as the Rosier twins were Hermione's only friends. Their parents and her father have a lot of connections together.

"Ugh yur pairfect English annoys me. We got wrong wiv le time." Elise said.

"We were using la Paris time and arrivéd 'ere déux 'urs ago." Émile explained.

"Well, we should look for a compartment in the train. _Allons-y_ , or else we won't get a good one. This place is bound to get crowded." She told them then the three of them made their way towards one of the entrances of the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Before I welcome you all to another year here in Hogwarts I would like to welcome first, our guests who will be here for the entire school year," Despite being outside the Great Hall, Hermione could perfectly hear the Headmaster's voice. The doors opened and they had begun to step in being led by the half-giant.

The first thing that Hermione saw was the enchanted ceiling and she was immediately awestruck by it.

"May I present you our foreign exchange students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Albus Dumbledore's voice reverberated all throughout the hall. This was the first time that Hermione had seen the famed Albus Dumbledore in real life. The unmistakable silver hair and beard, the half moon glasses, and the grand long robes, he was exactly like what Hermione had pictured.

"Please do come in front so that we may proceed." Dumbledore gestured.

As the rest of the Beauxbatons students continue to walk towards the front, Hermione searched with her eyes. She saw Draco Malfoy who slightly nodded at her in recognition. No one had noticed that, they couldn't risk anyone finding out their association. She continued. She was trying to find Potter but it didn't look like he was here. Or maybe he was but she had missed.

When they had reached the Headmaster, they all faced everyone in the Great Hall. A bit of heat prickles on Hermione's face. Everyone was staring at them.

"Now-" Before Dumbledore could continue he was interrupted by the again opening of the doors. Everyone turned their attention to the intruder. Hermione's breath slightly hitched when she realised who it was. It seemed like she had waiting for this moment. To see him in real life and not just with the medium her family had shown her.

"Anything wrong?" Émile whispered, he was beside her the whole time and didn't miss her sudden reaction.

She glanced at him the followed Harry Potter with her eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Another person had followed him, a blonde dreamy looking girl. The both of them approached different tables. Hermione had noticed that Harry Potter's robes and uniform looked like they were worn hastily and that he was holding a bloodied handkerchief to his face. She couldn't help but glance at Draco whose face illustrated sinister smugness. She knew he had something to do with that. Considering she had seen him stay behind his friends when the train arrived at the station.

As soon as the fuss was over, Dumbledore went back to his speech and everyone's attention went back to him.

"Before I'd forget, I am very pleased to welcome Professor Horace Slughorn, a new addition to the staff." A man from the staff table stood up, he was enormous and had a walrus-like moustache. "Professor Slughorn will be resuming his post as Potions Master and Professor Snape will take the Defence Against the Dark Arts post…"

With that everyone in the Great Hall were murmuring. Hermione could hear a lot of displeasure over Snape's new post. She had wondered why.

"Now back to our guests, the lovely ladies and gentlemen of Beauxbatons. Both of our Ministries thought it would be a great idea to revive this program to show a stronger International Magical Cooperation in these dark times." Dumbledore gestured towards them, the sleeve of his right had slipped down showing an injured right hand. There were a series of gasps and he had immediately covered it up ensuring everyone not to worry. Hermione had thought it curious and was worth looking up on later.

"I have had a brilliant idea of which our lovely guests had agree upon. As per Hogwarts tradition, we would be sorting them. This way they can fully immerse in the great Hogwarts experience. Professor McGonagall, if you could please return with our Sorting Hat back here. "

A woman whom Hermione assumed was Minerva McGonagall carried an old and battered hat. She gave the hat to Dumbledore.

"My old friend, your duties for tonight isn't over yet." He spoke to the hat. The hat had mumbled something to which only Dumbledore could hear. He gave a tiny laugh to whatever the hat has just said.

Hermione and the rest of her schoolmates now stood in one line. There were only a dozen of them and they were called out alphabetically. There were chatter and claps for every time the Sorting Hat would announce the house.

"Lestrange, Hermione." She was finally called out. Silence seemed to have ensued throughout the hall. She walked calmly towards the stool and sat. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. A bit of uneasiness went over her, like someone was specifically looking at her.

The Lestranges had specifically prepared her for this. Hermione knew the Sorting Hat uses Legilimency and it was vital to make sure that she would be sorted to Harry Potter's house, Gryffindor. Being sorted to another house would prove some difficulty with her task.

"Lots of brilliance in this one…" The hat spoke. "You could be in Ravenclaw but you also have that Slytherin resourcefulness. Which of these houses do I place you?"

 _Gryffindor, put me in Gryffindor._ She decided to mentally chant.

"Hmm… there's more from you. A lot of things you don't know yet…you need a house that lets you realise who you are… " The bit of suspense was making her nervous. The hat didn't take this long with the students before her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat finally roared and relief washed over her.

Hermione was led to the Gryffindor table. She sat at the nearest empty spot, beside a ginger haired girl. Her friends, the Rosier twins were up next.

"Rosier, Elise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rosier, Émile."

"Bloody hell there's two of them." Hermione had heard someone comment near her.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione was hoping either of them would be in Gryffindor too. The sorting had ended and Dumbledore continued with his speech and finally announced that the feast had begun. Food immediately appeared in front of them. The mass of food put her in a bit of awe. So far, Hermione had felt duly impressed by Hogwarts.

While she nibbled on a chicken, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She looked up, she saw green eyes curiously looking at her. It took her a second to realise that Harry Potter was sitting in front of her. She couldn't really read his face, he looked confused and angry. The ginger haired boy sitting beside him took notice of this and then spoke with his mouth full.

"Yumpf mmfo waffing ry? "

"What?" Harry looked at the boy.

"I said, why aren't you eating, Harry?" The boy swallowed his food then spoke. Hermione had realised he was the one who was commentating over the sorting.

"Gosh, Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." The ginger haired girl beside had said, she bears some resemblance to the boy. The boy named Ron ignored her.

"What's up, Harry? We tried to wait for you when we left the train but Neville thought you'd gone ahead after the Slughorn thing you attended."

Before Harry could reply, someone had immediately sat down beside Hermione and it had distracted everyone else.

"Bonjour," He smiled at Hermione flirtatiously. He was large guy. "I'm Cormac McLaggen. Can you understand English?"

She was taken aback but answered proudly. "I do understand English, yes, and also very fluent at it."

"You're hot. You should hang out with me at the Astronomy tower after the feast…" He arrogantly said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, a bit annoyed by the suddenness of this. "Excuse me?"

"Bloody wanker," Ron muttered. Hermione felt a bit uneasy as the people sitting next to her had their attention at them.

"Playing harder to get, I see. I like-"

"Hello everyone. You don't mind if I sit here? The Ravenclaw table is filled with wrackspurts. It's messing with my concentration to read my tarot cards later." The blonde dreamy looking girl that had entered the hall with Harry a while ago had interrupted Cormac.

"You're very welcomed here, Luna." The ginger haired girl answered.

"Thanks, Ginny." Luna took over Cormac's place, pushing him away. Cormac, who realised he was being ignored, stood up and went back to wherever he came from. Hermione was glad she'd decided to interrupt. She didn't want to deal with Cormac, she's got other things in her mind. Soon everyone at the table went back to their meal.

She continued with her dinner as well, still feeling the remains of Harry Potter's gaze.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned. She couldn't get herself to sleep in the room that she shared with four other girls. She took a glance at her watch that she put on the side table. It had just turned midnight, she had gone to bed early and it already felt like she had been asleep for hours. There was still a bit of anxiety for her task. She sat up and decided to read a book at the Common room until she'd be tired enough. She went down from the Girls' dormitory hoping that it'd be empty. She walked slowly, hoping not to get any unwanted attention and then stopped. She had heard a few hushed voices and of them sounded like Ron. She decided to listen.

 _"What do you mean you think Malfoy's a death eater?"_

 _"I'm telling you, Ron, I don't think he's a death eater. I know that he is."_ Another voice spoke, which she assumed to be Potter's.

 _"That doesn't make sense, Harry."_ A female voice spoke.

 _"Believe me, he is. He attacked me today, he's hell bent on avenging the embarrassment his family went through over the summer because of-"_ Potter seemed to have suddenly paused.

 _"Because of Sirius?"_ A moment of silence ensued.

 _"I'm sorry about Sirius, Harry."_ The female voice said again.

 _"It's alright, Gin. Anyway, I'm sure he's joined Voldemort."_

 _"You know you could talk about us anytime about Sirius."_

 _"Speaking of Sirius, don't you guys find it odd that those Beauxbatons students have death eaters names? Doesn't that sound a tad bit suspicious with You-Know-Who activity increasing? What do you think, Harry?"_ Ron asked.

 _"Rosier and Lestrange."_ Harry said, there was malice with the way he said Lestrange. This was what Hermione was afraid of, that Potter might be too suspicious with her because of her aunt killing his Godfather last June. This wasn't going to be easy for her.

 _"Well, let's not get sidetracked by those. Harry needs to focus on Professor Dumbledore."_

 _"Dumbledore?"_

 _"Weren't you listening a while ago, Ron? The Professor has decided to give secret lessons to Harry. When do you start, Harry?"_

 _"I don't know. He said he'd send a note on when-"_

"Psst, Hermione." Hermione's concentration on the conversation ended. She looked up the stairs to see Lavender, one of her roommates, coming down. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I was going to read," She gestured with the book she was carrying. "But I think I'm feeling a bit sleepy now. Why are you still up?"

"Oh, well, I'm going to meet someone in a bit." Lavender blushed.

"Well, er, good night I guess." Hermione quickly said and went back to their room before anyone else would catch her eavesdropping. She hopes Lavender didn't suspect anything.

When she was back on her bed, Hermione went back through the conversation she had heard. She must think of something that'd take the suspicion off her and also try to find out what sort of lessons Potter would be getting from Dumbledore. It's some vital information she'd want to know. Also, does she warn Draco Malfoy as well? She knew he has his own mission but she didn't want to interfere. Several thoughts swirled in her head.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She could stress about everything again tomorrow.

 **A/N: Please don't forget to read and review! Would also want to thank Megan from the Facebook group Harmony and Co. for the cover image :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Potions Class

**Disclaimer: Got some bits from Half-Blood Prince.**

Chapter 3: Potions Class

"Scales out, potion kits and your copy of _Advanced Potions-Making_ …" Professor Slughorn's voice sounded throughout the Potions dungeons. Hermione had been one of the first students who had arrived in class a while ago. This was her first Potions class in Hogwarts. She had been going over during breakfast again on how she'd do her task without losing focus in her classes. She didn't want to get poor grades and at the same time she didn't want to disappoint her father. So far, they neither her father nor her aunt Bella contacted her. As she set her things up, she tried to look around looking for Potter. She was hoping to figure out what she'd do with him. It was uncommon of her to be a bit lost in the situation. She'd need to work on it clearly step by step. She bit her lip while in deep thought.

Just as Slughorn was about to start his lecture, Potter and the Weasley boy entered the class. This had obviously caught her attention.

"Harry m'boy!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed and gestured him to move closer.

"Er, sir, we haven't got our Potions kit or books. We didn't know we'd be able to take N.E.W.T. Potions." He spoke.

"Not a problem. Professor McGonagall's already mentioned this to me. You may get from the supplies and borrow from the stock of old books." Slughorn gestured at a small cabinet. "You may go ahead and find your seats."

"Thank you, sir." She heard Potter reply. She looked around and saw Emilé. He waved at her and she smiled in acknowledgement. It was a bit unusual that his twin around since they were always together. Today's class was only for Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. She decided to open her book, looking through the pages. This was a bit of a change for her usual ones as her school books in Beauxbatons were in French. It seemed like the Potions they'd be dealing with are just as advanced as the ones taught in the supposed 6th year syllabus of Beauxbatons.

She hadn't noticed how engrossed she was with her reading until her focus was broken by someone clearing their throat. She turned her head and had nearly gasped sight of Harry Potter. She'd been caught off guard by their distance, the first time he'd been this close to her. But of course, this was still her first week in Hogwarts. She hadn't seen him during History of Magic or Ancient Runes, and he had sat far away from her during Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had found herself looking at his eyes. The newsprint photos from the paper clippings never did justice to them for they were the shade of green so unique that she wasn't sure they've ever existed.

"Is that seat taken?" He asked, gesturing on the empty seat on her left side. She looked at the seat and shook her head. He nodded in return and she let him through.

As soon as the entire class seemed ready, Professor Slughorn began the class with a short introduction and a course outline of the entire school year. While that was going on Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit bothered by how close she is to Potter. If anything else, it had made her anxious and more nervous of her task. She wasn't really sure on why she was felt that way, maybe because it has the scrutiny of the Dark Lord and his death eaters. And that since everyone is on high alert, she has a huge probability of getting caught.

"Now!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed. "I need all of you to come closer." The rest of the class followed suit. With a wave of his wand, Professor Slughorn had revealed a table with several cauldrons.

"Bloody hell, mate, what are those?" Hermione had heard the distinct voice of Weasley behind her.

"Don't ask me. I haven't come prepared." She also heard Potter who was just beside her.

Hermione looked at the cauldrons curiously, she was on the first row with a good view.

"I've got several potions here of which we will be encountering for the rest of the year and you should be able to create after completing your N.E.W.T." Slughorn spoke then began to move closer to one of the cauldrons with what looked like boiling water. "Does anyone know what this is?"

Hermione had immediately shot up her hand and answered, "Veritaserum, sir. A colourless and odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Very good." Slughorn nodded then moved to the next cauldron. "And this?"

"Polyjuice Potion, sir." She had answered again.

"Excellent!" Slughorn remarked and then pointed at another cauldron. It had a spiralling steam and had mother-of-pearl sheen. She had began to inhale deeply as the potion began to emit some seductive scents. She had immediately known what it is. She had heard the rest of the class deeply inhale as well, even Weasley behind her, and they all gave out sigh (mostly the girls though).

Hermione had raised her again before Slughorn could ask. "Oho! I'm quite sure you know this potion."

"Amortentia, a love potion, sir."

Slughorn was incredibly impressed with her now judging from the look on his face. "May I ask your name, my dear?"

"Lestrange, sir. Hermione Lestrange."

"Well Miss Lestrange, would you please explain more to the class about this potion?"

Hermione beamed at him and then said, "Amortentia causes a powerful infatuation or obsession for the drinker. Its main characteristics are the mother-of-pearl sheen and the spiralling steam. Its scent is multi-faceted and varies based on what the potion is attracted to."

"Very good, Miss Lestrange. Take very well-earned 20 points for Gryffindor." Slughorn applauded. "If it's not too embarrassing, would you care to share to the class the scents you most favoured?"

Hermione reddened a bit but answered anyway. "Freshly-mowned grass, new parchment, the buttered croissant from my favourite bakeshop in Paris and…" Her voice trailed out the last bit as she realised she didn't know what it is, reddening more. She was then fully aware that there were a lot of people in this room. Slughorn had let her be and proceeded to discuss the rest of the potions with Hermione answering most of the questions.

"And now, it's time for us to start today's work."

"Sir? You haven't told us what that is." A student had pointed to another cauldron with its contents in molten gold colour. Hermione's eyes had widened when she realised what that is and it had seemed like an invisible light bulb had lit on the top of her head.

"Oho! Well that, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis." Slughorn proudly said then looked at Hermione. "I assume Miss Lestrange here could tell us what Felix Felicis is."

"It's liquid luck." She excitedly said. "It makes you lucky!"

"10 points to Gryffindor and yes, this potion here makes the drinker lucky for a period of time." Slughorn said and explained a bit more of about the potion. While he did so, Hermione had thought obtaining such potion for her task. But then, it'd take several weeks for her to brew it and she wouldn't exactly know where she'd secretly do it. It'd take too long to do all of that.

"Now this," He takes a small vial of the same liquid. "12 hours worth of good luck, this is what I will be giving as prize for today's task."

The rest of the class had suddenly gone silent as they await his next instructions. It was clear that everyone would love to get their hands on the liquid luck. Hermione had even seen Potter stare at it so intently and had even heard Weasley muttering something about using it for something she couldn't clearly hear.

Professor Slughorn moved towards the chalkboard and waved his wand. Writings began to appear on the board, a list of ingredients and etcetera. "This is on page 10 of your book.I know this is more complex than anything you've done. I don't expect anyone to brew it perfectly but the person who does best will own this little vial over here. Off you go!"

Hermione had immediately gone to her table. She wanted to win this. She wasn't one for leaving things to chances but it couldn't hurt to have that Felix Felicis and have a bit of luck with her task.

* * *

To her dismay and for the first time ever, someone had beaten her in class. She was always used to being the best in her classes at Beauxbatons. It had affected her so badly that she'd skipped lunch thinking about the things she'd done wrong leaving her extremely famished by her last period. She had been distracted.

She couldn't stop thinking about what she had done wrong. She had carefully followed her Potion book's instructions and it had given the desired results but for some reason _Potter_ had perfected the Draught of the Living Dead. She couldn't forget the smug look on his face. She couldn't forget how Professor Slughorn fawned over him so much like a proud father showing off his golden boy. She didn't think Potter would be _that good_. Severus Snape was one of the people who briefed her about Potter over the summer at Malfoy Manor. He was the predecessor of Slughorn in Potions and he had told her numerous times how awful he was in his class.

 _Was_

And now he's apparently a 'Potions genius' and is 'just like his mother', two direct quotes from Professor Slughorn.

She had thought it extremely annoying that _he_ had beaten her. She hadn't even expected him to show up in Potions! She had known the classes he was taking as part of the plan to 'befriend' him.

 _Why is this bothering you so much, Hermione?_

She shook her head. Since when does a 'voice' speak inside her head. Ridiculous. _Focus, Hermione, focus on the task._

Despite that though, despite Potter winning the Felix Felicis– an item she could've used for her mission. There was something else she had noticed. Potter seemed to be too eager to impress Slughorn. He was borderlining becoming a teacher's pet judging by his behaviour. Every time the Potions would pass-by their table he'd try to make a huge conversation. She thought there was something that Potter _needed_ from him and that was interesting. She couldn't connect everything with just the bits but soon enough she would.

And then there was that other thing: _The Slug Club_. She had heard of Professor Slughorn's influences. His club of handpicked favourites. He had greatly talked about it to Potter, who seemed to have been invited on a previous occasion, and had followed it up by another invitation to a _supper party_. She had overheard Potter immediately accepting it. And then…

" _Ah, that's excellent brewing so far, Ms. Lestrange." She hadn't immediately noticed that Professor Slughorn was now remarking the contents of her cauldron. Hermione had only given a small smile._

" _Interesting...interesting…you are from Beauxbatons? One of the exchange students?" Professor Slughorn continued to hover at their table._

" _I am...sir." She answered._

" _And you are sorted at Gryffindor?" He continued. She nodded. "Interesting, I hope I don't offend you my dear but are you related to the Slytherin Lestranges?"_

 _Something had clattered beside Hermione. Potter had slipped his dagger and it had fallen to the floor. She continued to ignore him while he picked it up. She didn't know how to answer this one exactly without divulging too much.._

" _The Slytherin Lestranges, sir?" She repeated._

" _I've had a few Lestrange students years ago. Trying to recall their names. I seem to have forgotten..."_

" _I'm from the French Lestranges." She'd quickly answered._

" _I seem to have distracted you, Ms. Lestrange." It was a good thing he had decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I have this supper party coming, you should come…"_

She herself had been invited to the party and it certainly looked like it's another door of opportunity for her task.

 **A/N: Got busy over the past few weeks. Really going to work hard and update more often. Got this whole thing outlined and I just have to actually write them xD Hope you all can be patient and please review after reading. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightly Revelations

**Chapter** **4: Nightly Revelations**

The supper party that Professor Slughorn invited her to was a pretty casual one held in one area of the Hogwarts dungeons. It was a Friday night and so after her last period of the day, she had changed out of her school uniform to something more comfortable and appropriate. She was one of the few early people who had arrived and by the time there were already a lot of them, the Potions Master asked them to be seated at the huge round table. Hermione hadn't felt like she was at the dungeon at all; the venue was perfectly set up for an evening social gathering. There was a green hue surrounding the room, the walls seemed to be enchanted to a certain mood, and soft jazz music played in the background. There were also dozens of framed photographs showcasing Slughorn and his previous students.

There were a few students she'd recognised as she found her seat. There was Ginny Weasley, she'd only encountered her a few times in the Gryffindor common room. Blaise Zabini, they have met in a few society parties she'd attend with her father. He nodded at her in greeting. Across her was the very annoying Cormac MacLaggen who's currently giving her some weird suggestive looks and beside him was Daphne Greengrass–from the same social circle as Zabini's. She'd just thought on how majority of the people she and her father are acquainted with are from Slytherin. She wondered if the Sorting Hat would have naturally sorted her into that house.

There was a few chatter and she'd notice that one seat wasn't taken yet, the one on her left. Professor Slughorn had already sat but it was quite obvious judging by his facial expression that he was anticipating someone. Hermione already had an inkling on who.

"I'm very sorry, sir. Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me..." Harry Potter had finally joined them. The mention of Dumbledore's name pricked her ears. She must know what Dumbledore and Potter are up to. Something she would have to probe on later. He pulled on the chair and had glanced sideways. His eyes caught Hermione's. He seemed to have paused a bit before he sat and then she had looked away.

"Harry, m'boy, no worries. Let's all dig in first before we socialise." Slughorn responded. He'd waved his wand and food appeared on the round table.

* * *

They were now eating dessert and Slughorn, who had drank a lot of wine all throughout dinner, started to become chatty with everyone. Hermione had listened carefully to every probing question and eager answers. She'd realised the common factors of Professor Slughorn inviting them. He'd invited the influential, the powerful, the beautiful, and the brilliant. She'd thought of what the muggle playwright Shakespeare had written: _"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."_. He loves being surrounded by great and the would-be great. People like Zabini and Greengrass were invited because of their families. Ginny Weasley, who she understands isn't from a 'Great and Influential Wizarding Family', was invited because Slughorn had witnessed her excellent mastery of the Bat-Bogey Hex.

And then, there is Harry Potter. _The Boy-Who-Lived._ _The Chosen One._ Hermione guessed that Potter would be the most valuable for Slughorn here. Everyone's attention were now on him.

"I remember your mother, Lily Evans…" He started talking about her fondly. She had looked and observed Potter. He was listening attentively and there was some wistful look on his face. She couldn't explain it but she too would have looked like that if someone were to tell her about a mother she'd never known. She looked down on her dessert, feeling a bit of an emptiness. She'd never really thought of her mother, _whoever_ she is. She had only asked about her to her father once but that was it. The topic was never really brought up again.

"And, ah, Miss Lestrange," Everyone's eyes were now on her and she had the misfortune of accidentally making eye contact with MacLaggen who was now directing flirty gestures with his sundae at her. She ignored him. Professor Slughorn was telling everyone about her performance in classes. She was barely listening though. Something was bothering her a bit. On her peripheral view were green eyes scrutinising. She hoped the suffusion on her cheeks were hidden by the room's lighting.

"What does your family do in France, Miss Lestrange?"

She moved her attention back to him and answered, "Mostly real estate, sir. Our ancestors have owned various properties all over France."

"Your English is exceptional despite being French." He commented.

"I was actually born here in England. We moved to France when I was seven." She replied.

"Oho! That's interesting, you'd have qualified here. You didn't receive any Hogwarts letter?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Even if I did, sir, my family preferred I'd study in Beauxbatons."

"Well, that'd be an interesting topic for Professor Dumbledore later." She wondered what he meant by that.

Professor Slughorn continued to talk to more students. The dinner party soon concluded and he'd announced that the next gathering would be before Christmas and would let them mingle more.

* * *

Hermione was one of the few that left the venue immediately. She decided to take a bit of a detour as she hasn't really done a real tour of the castle. Of course, she couldn't do the entire tour in one evening but she thought this was a start. She only hopes that caretaker and his cat weren't around. She didn't want to attract any attention on her and get detention, which she has never gotten.

"Hermione," Someone had called her from behind. She stopped walking and turned around. Draco Malfoy was lurking by the shadows.

"You startled me a bit, Draco." She approached him, looking sideways and making sure no one was around. Draco had stepped into a moonlight. She'd noticed how deathly pale he looked and there were a bit of dark circles around his eyes. "What were you doing?"

"None of your concern." He said, coldly. "What are _you_ doing?"

"None of your concern." She echoed his words, he smirked.

"I assume you came from Slughorn's dinner party." He said.

"Well I was invited and I got curious. I'd expected you to be invited as well..." She replied, she had noticed he was carrying an unfinished apple on his left hand. She was about to comment about it when she realised the something peeking from the curled sleeves of his left arm. "Draco, is that–is _that_ what I think it is?"

She had suddenly grabbed him but he had immediately jerked his hand causing the apple to fall. "It's _none_ of _your_ concern."

"You're too young...how?" Hermione had suddenly felt dread. Draco has been branded by the Dark Mark and he was only sixteen. She had never realised the extent of the Dark Lord's capabilities. She had never seen one up close not even the one on her father's who preferred to wear long sleeves or use a concealment charm.

"It's an _honour_." He had replied too bitterly. She thought he looked like he wanted to say more but bit his tongue. She wondered if this is what made him look a bit sickly.

"I can help," They were never really close. They were cousins by her uncle's marriage to his aunt. They've met up a for a few summers but they never really bonded.

"What do I need help for?"

"I know he's set you up with a task, don't deny it." Somehow she knew that his task is greater than hers and that this was probably punishment of what his father had done in the Ministry of Magic over the summer.

"I don't need help." His tone and demeanor became angrier and colder.

"You're not the only one who was given a task, Draco." Suddenly, an idea sparked in her head and she knew that she could trust him. "I'll help you and you can help me. We could help each other." She offered again. He became silent and eyed at her, probably mulling over the offer. He looked away and then...

"I am told to give this to you." He handed her a small roll of parchment that wasn't there a while ago. Hermione took it and thanked him but then he'd immediately left without any other word. She watched him 'disappear' into the darkness of the hall. She hid the parchment, she'd have to read it later. She'd try to talk to Draco again. She was sensible enough to realise the advantages of asking for help.

* * *

By the time she'd reached the Gryffindor tower, she'd pushed the short meeting with Draco on the back of her mind. She yawned, it was getting late and she was fortunate enough that she hadn't been caught wandering around the castle. She walked towards the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and was greeted by the sight of the Fat Lady sleeping in her portrait. It took her a couple of tries to wake her.

"Out so late? I need by beauty sleep, you know..." The Fat Lady spoke, disgruntled. Hermione just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"And you too? Teenagers!" She complained a bit more. Hermione had wondered why she'd said that but she'd realised that she hadn't noticed that someone had arrived beside her. From her peripheral view, she could see that it was Harry Potter. There was silence.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked once she'd calmed down.

" _Dilligrout_ " Hermione answered.

" _Dilligrout_ " And so did Potter.

They both had turn their heads on each other as well. A bit of an awkward pause ensued.

"What are you two waiting for? In you go, quickly!" The portrait opened. Hermione had decided to get in first but Potter seemed to also do the same thing, causing them to bump into each other. She thought she heard him sucked his breath a bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see–" She whispered quickly without daring to look at him. They had walked into the common room. Potter mustn't have heard her because he had went ahead. As she was to turn towards the Girls' dormitory she saw him stop. She didn't know why she decided to stop in her steps too.

He turned around and faced her. He looked passive. They were only a few feet away. "You smell like vanilla," He spoke and then shock etched on his face as to have blurted that out. Hermione lost her composure on having heard him say that. They both froze for a beat.

"Uhh...thanks?" She didn't know what made her say that but it seemed to have broken the weird and uncomfortable moment.

"Er...good night." He muttered and quickly left.

Hermione remained a short while in the common room, still a bit startled and confused with the short interaction. She'd recovered soon enough and proceeded to her dormitory. She crept towards her bed to avoid waking her roommates. She hadn't forgotten the parchment Draco had given her. She double-checked if everyone were asleep and when she was sure they all are, she lit her wand with a soft _Lumos_ and unscrolled the parchment.

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _It was around three; pm when I started my walk and had heard a woodpecker tap, the rosevine! I was greatly enjoying my afternoon walk until the moon began to reveal! Itself and that it was time for me to go home. I had passed! by our old neighbour where we shared a few words? We had talked about the poetry of_ _Ausonius_ _and then I had briefly mentioned our wonderful summer holiday three years ago._

 _I hope you are doing well in Hogwarts._

 _Your father,_

 _R.L._

Hermione remembered that her aunt Bella had told them not to communicate via owl on the risk of them being intercepted due to the tightness of the security here in Hogwarts. She knew that this didn't make sense and that this was her father's somewhat attempt in coding a letter but she had quickly understood what he was trying to tell her. The wrong punctuation marks, the underlined word, and the last sentence were her clues.

Slowly, she placed the parchment on her bed. She tapped on the parchment thrice with her Rosevine wand. The words on the parchment slowly vanished. She then said _"Revelio"_ , the tip of her wand remaining on the parchment. Nothing had happened at first and the paper shuffled on its own for a bit.

She thought of the poet Ausonius and his relation to their summer holiday three years ago of which she had realised was the password to this parchment.

" _Saint-Émilion_ " After she had spoken the password, words began to reveal itself. The parchment now contains the actual letter her father had written.

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _I hope that this would reach you without any difficulty. I needed to write you a letter quickly and I had to put a security measure due to the sensitivity of the information I have to tell you. The Dark Lord has given me the most important task to travel and contact our many sources all over the country and outside. We are preparing and the Dark Lord has planned everything. The war is inevitable and we must all be ready to achieve the victory we deserve. All the tasks that we are given and are to accomplish are all vital to our success._ _ **You**_ _are vital to the Dark Lord's success. The information you will be getting from Potter will greatly help the Dark Lord in destroying those who are against him. When the day comes that you are needed, you will easily hand them to us with your head held high._

 _Do not forget and lose focus on your task, my daughter. I cannot stress enough the importance of it. I am confident that you will succeed flawlessly. The Dark Lord has promised that our family will be rightfully rewarded for your service and you will be welcomed with open arms to his ranks._

 _I will be traveling indefinitely and communication may be scarce. If there's anything you need do not hesitate to contact your Aunt Bellatrix through Draco Malfoy but please be discreet when you do so to avoid any compromise._

 _Hoping you are doing well over there in Hogwarts. Never let your guard down._

 _Your father,_

 _Rabastan Lestrange_

 _P. S. Your aunt Narcissa requests that you also keep an eye on Draco, just in case._

She'd read the letter twice to make sure and then destroyed it. She went over the meaning of it in her mind. She must make progress soon. She had made up her mind on asking help from Draco. He'd been here for six years and would probably have an idea on what Potter is up to. Shevd find the chance to talk him again. She knows that she couldn't this alone. She also knows that whatever Draco was told to do, he'd needed her help as well.


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends

**Chapter Five: New Friends**

Over the next few days, she'd look for the chance to corner Draco and try to talk to him again but he'd been evasive. Their schedules don't exactly match up as well and he'd always be surrounded by his Slytherin cronies. Ever since she had seen the Dark Mark on him, she couldn't help but feel a bit of concern for him. She had seen the pressure on him and what it was doing to him. She'd been having this very odd feeling that it might not end so well. She really didn't want it to bother her and she only hoped she could somehow talk to her father personally about it but something else too had been nagging in her head.

She'd always known that her family, the Lestranges, are proud purebloods and one of the biggest supporters of Lord Voldemort. She'd seen her aunt Bellatrix and how earnestly devoted she is to the Dark Lord. Hermione's quite aware that her aunt had willingly killed and tortured for him. She had always been afraid of her Aunt Bella. Bellatrix was someone no one would want to get crossed with especially now that her years in Azkaban had made her a bit loose in the mind. She'd always make her uncomfortable and she knew that her aunt is expecting a lot from her. No one is going to say it out loud because it had always been obvious. Hermione is the youngest in her family and therefore the only one who hasn't been initiated into the Dark Lord's circle. She is expected to be like the rest of her family. Her father did mention that she will be _'welcomed with open arms to his ranks'_ if–when she completes her task. She pondered on that a lot because the truth is, well, she'd never really thought about that dark legacy of her family.

Growing up in France was very different from when she grew up in England for a while. The reason they had moved to Paris was to stay away from everything while the Dark Lord laid low. Her father had always been mysterious with things when she was younger and it was only now that she was older that he'd been more open about his missions. He'd never really completely left her in the dark. Rabastan Lestrange had been training her in things more advanced than the usual at Beauxbatons and things that weren't taught in school. He taught her everything she needed to know. Sometimes Rabastan or Bellatrix would train her but mostly her aunt especially over the summer with Occlumency. She'd sometimes share those lessons with Draco which is why they'd become a bit friendlier to each other.

She knew all those things her family have done for her weren't for naught, they were preparing her. Preparing her to be the successor of the Lestranges, the most loyal of the Dark Lord's servants. She'd thought of Draco again and the way he is right now is what she feared she would be: unsure and afraid.

What nagged her, what was really _bothering_ her was this: Was she actually ready to dedicate her life for the Dark Lord? Was she ready for the Dark Mark?

 _Breathe, Hermione, breathe._

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

She'd heard two different voices call out to her. She had stopped on her tracks towards the Library. She turned around and smiled when she saw the Rosier twins approaching here.

"'Allo 'allo, 'ave not talked to you een a long time." Émile, who was now on her right side, spoke.

"I've been too focused with the classes." Hermione admitted. Back in Beauxbatons, the Rosier twins are her closest friends. The two are a package and one is never around without the other. "Are you two headed for the library?"

"Juz Émile. We were just walking together. I 'ave to meet wiv Blaise." Elise replied.

"Blaise?" She looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"He eez her new _amant_." Émile casually replied, rolling his blue eyes.

" _Really_?" Hermione looked at her. She had felt bad she hasn't been paying attention to her friends.

"We talk later, _oui_?" Elise replied giving her a look. "I must go. 'E eez waiting. _Au revoir_." She winked at them then left.

They bade her goodbye then Émile turned his attention towards her. "Let's go to zé _la bibliothéque_?"

"Yeah, let's go." She replied. The two of them entered the Hogwarts library and found it a bit busy. It took them quite a bit of time to find a spot that wasn't surrounded by too many people. Hermione had wanted to do a headstart on the thirteen inches essay that Professor Flitwick wanted to for Charms classes that was still due next week.

They found seats by the long table that was closer to the shelves and sat beside each other. Hermione felt herself flush a bit as she remembered she hadn't been this close to Émile since _that_ time back in the Beauxbatons gardens. She felt herself sigh, that had seemed a long time ago. She opened her roll of her parchment and started dipping her quill to the inkpot. She was gathering her thoughts for the essay but she seemed to be distracted. She realised, with their closeness, that Émile had always smelled like bergamot. It brought her back to Potions class when she couldn't name that fourth scent emitted by the Amortentia. She tried to recall.

" _Est-ce que ça va?_ " He broke her thoughts.

"Um, I'm fine." She had felt silly with what she had been thinking about and when she saw that she had blotted her parchment. With a wave of her wand it was immediately cleaned. She really must start on this essay.

Two hours and fourteen and a half inches of parchment later Émile had gone ahead, much to her relief. He'd expressed an interest in joining the Hogwarts Gobstones club and didn't want to miss a meeting. She was thankful for that. She had felt him wanting to talk about _something_ the entire time but she really didn't feel like it was the right moment.

" _Oh, drop it, Harry!_ " Someone had suddenly exclaimed too loudly, earning a warning from the librarian, Madam Pince. Hermione knew it could only belong to Ron Weasley. She looked around, she hadn't realised that both Potter and Weasley were at the edge of the long table.

"Shush, Ron. Don't be too loud." Potter had noticed and took a glance at her. The two had continued to talk but she could barely hear. She decided to hide herself with one of the larger books and whispered an eavesdropping spell. She pretended to read while listening in.

" _I'm telling you, Ron. I saw him enter Borgin and Burkes that day we were visiting the twins' shop. He's got some dark artifact and he's obviously had it brought here."_ She heard Potter say.

" _If Malfoy's got some bloody artifact brought then how come Filch's hadn't confiscated it? Or why aren't they reprimanding him?"_

" _He's hidden it obviously…"_

" _He couldn't have, mate. They've added extra wards here and the Aurors had inspected everyone's belongings. Whatever dark artifact he's brought, they'd have detected it already."_

" _He's hiding something, Ron. I can feel it. I know it. I even saw him jump at Madam Malkin's when she'd accidentally touched his left arm when we were getting new robes. He's obviously got branded with the dark mark."_

" _Are you still going on about that? You-know-who couldn't have gotten and turned a teenager into a death eater."_

" _Does anyone really know what Voldemort_ _ **would**_ _do?"_ There was an edge on his voice now. Weasley had exhaled, sensing some turbulence in Potter's emotions.

" _You sure you're alright, mate? What happened in the Ministry–"_

" _I'm fine, don't have to bring that up."_ Potter had curtly cut him and stood up. "We have Quidditch practise in an hour. We should go." He had said that last bit loud enough.

* * *

After she had proofread her Charms essay thrice, now at sixteen inches, Hermione decided to get out of the castle. She fancied a bit of a walk around the grounds before dinner. She was actually on her way to the courtyard when a commotion had gotten her attention. She decided to look whatever it is. She found two Slytherin boys ganging up on a blonde Ravenclaw girl.

"Where you off to, _Loony?_ " She heard one of them say while the other took what look liked magazines that she was carrying. The Ravenclaw girl didn't look too bothered with the boys trying to annoy her but Hermione thought it wasn't right.

"These magazines are as weird as you, Loony." The one holding them decided to throw and scatter them everywhere. He'd only left one on his hands of which he'd opened and suddenly ripped to pieces.

"Hey, that's not very nice. I was going to give them to Hagrid." The girl's soft and dreamy voice echoed in the courtyard.

"That stupid oaf? Can _he_ even read?"

"That's not a really nice thing to say." The girl replied.

"Whatever…" The Slytherin said as he decided to shove her. The girl fell unto the ground. The other Slytherin was taking his wand out and before he could utter a spell or jinx, Hermione took it upon herself to use her wand against him.

" _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ And the Slytherin had immediately been paralysed. She cast the same spell on the other boy. She'd quickly approached Luna and helped her up. She'd also _accioed_ on the magazines.

"Are you alright?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not too bad. Thank you. I could've dealt with it." She replied.

"Do people do this a lot? Everyone else who passed-by were just looking."

"Yeah, it's normal. I don't let them bother me too much or else they'd just keep on doing." The girl smiled at her. "You're the foreign exchange student...Hermione Lestrange?"

Hermione nodded at her.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood." Luna offered her hand at her and she shook it. Then Luna pointed at the two boys. "Do you think you should lift the spell?"

Hermione couldn't believe her. If she was the one being made fun of she'd have hexed them to next week. "I think we should leave them so they'd learn." She replied.

"Well, if you say so. I think they've just been bothered by the wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts?" Hermione found her a bit strange now.

"They make your brain go fuzzy and let you do stupid things." She'd confidently explained.

"Well,um, alright." Hermione shrugged.

"Do you want to come with me and watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practise?" Luna had asked after a beat.

"Sure, I guess." Hermione answered. She guessed that was better than just roaming around. The both of them walked together to the Quidditch pitch.

"Is watching the team practise okay?" Hermione asked as they stood on the side of the pitch.

"Yeah. I'm friends with the team and I don't share their secrets to Ravenclaw. I like it when Gryffindor wins, no offence to my House team...do you want to borrow my omnioculars?" Luna held out the device.

"No, I'm good." She looked above them and she could see some blurry figures swerving. She wondered which one of them is Potter.

"Harry's that bloke with fancy broom and the messy hair." Luna had suddenly announced.

"W-what?" Hermione sputtered, wondering if this strange girl could read minds.

"He's one of the best fliers in the team. I recommend that you watch him. It's more interesting to watch him play, I think he's currently the best Seeker in Hogwarts. Ginny too, she's one of the best Chasers. They're my good friends." Luna explained.

"Oh...that's nice, I guess."

"Then there's Ronald…" She pointed at bloke waiting by the hoops. "He's not very good because of his lack of confidence. I think he'd be better if he just believes in himself, you know? And it doesn't really help that there's been a bad infestation of wrackspurts. I should talk to Mr. Filch about that..."

"If you say so...I'm not much of a fan of Quidditch to be honest." Hermione said.

"Well, that's fine." Luna smiled at her.

Hermione took this chance to know more. "So, listen Luna, you said that you're good friends with them?"

"Yes, we've spent a lot of time with Dumbledore's Army last year...let's go sit in one of them benches over there." Luna led them over.

"What's Dumbledore's Army?"

"Oh we formed it last year. The Ministry sent us a _toad_ to teach us useless stuff for Defence Against the Dark Arts and we weren't having any of it so Harry and the rest of us formed a secret group to train properly."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit. She couldn't believe she'd be getting this information. "Oh, wow, that sounds interesting. Professor Dumbledore taught you spells secretly?"

"No, it was just Harry who taught us. We just named it Dumbledore's Army cause we thought it sounded appropriate. Professor Dumbledore didn't know anything about our group until he found us at the Ministry last summer."

"The Ministry?"

"We were there last year. Harry lost someone there."

"You mean Sirius Black?" She asked.

"Yeah...how'd you know that? Did it reach your papers in France?" Luna looked at her.

"Um, not really. We get the Daily Prophet from time to time."

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed him." Luna said. "Oh...you're a Lestrange. Are you related?" Hermione froze at the question but before she could think of something to say…

"Luna! Hey!" Ginny Weasley had landed on the ground and approached the two of them.

"Hello Ginny." Luna greeted her.

"Hermione, right?" Ginny nodded at her.

"Yeah, hi." Hermione held out her hand to for Ginny to shake. "I hope the team didn't mind me staying here. I sort of just went with Luna here."

"It's cool. You're better than Harry's fangirls." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione helped me a while ago. Slytherins…" Luna mentioned what had transpired a while ago.

"Oh, Lun, you shouldn't let them bully you. Tell me their names I'll hex them." Ginny said seriously.

"It's alright." Luna shrugged.

"Thank you, by the way, not everyone would do that for Luna." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Your welcome. I didn't just want to stand there and look, you know? Do they always do that?"

"They think it's sport to pick on Luna but Luna here is too forgiving and too patient."

"It's a waste of time to spend my energy on them." Luna said nonchalantly.

"We wish we were like you, Luna." Ginny smiled at her friend. Hermione thought about their friendship, she wasn't sure if hers with the Rosier twins were at this level.

"You should come with us to Hogsmeade with this weekend." Ginny proclaimed.

"Hogsmeade?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's Hogsmeade weekend this week. It's a nearby Wizarding village. We could take you to Honeydukes, which is filled with the best sweets in the world and then we could have butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

"I don't want to impose on you guys." She replied.

"You're our friend now, Hermione." Luna smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, you are." Ginny added.

"Well, if you say so. I'll go. " Hermione agreed.

"Great! Let me change into my robes and we three could chat more while we go to the Great Hall." Ginny had hurriedly walked to the locker room.

"Let's wait by the door." Luna stood and Hermione followed her. She didn't expect this to happen today but there was a bit of a good feeling to be able to make some new friends. At the same time though, she couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiety on the pits of her stomach. Her stay in Hogwarts was only temporary and although she knows Luna and Ginny mean well, she only hopes she doesn't get too carried away and lose the focus on her task.


	7. Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Six: Hogsmeade**

The week had come by so fast and it was already Saturday. It was day of the first Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione was a bit excited. Back in Beauxbatons, they didn't have these type of weekends. They mostly hung around the school's compound. It would be a relief to be able to just roam around and buy some things from the shops. She also wanted to check out the infamous Shrieking Shack after reading about it in one of the books she borrowed from the library (She did some research about Hogsmeade the day after being invited by Ginny and Luna). She was finishing off a blueberry muffin on the Gryffindor table when Ginny and Luna had approached.

"I wanted to wait for you at the Common room but Parvati told me you've already left." Ginny sat across her while Luna sat on her right, not minding that she was the only Ravenclaw on the table.

"Sorry. I'm an early riser." Hermione took a sip of her coffee before replying.

"Even on a weekend? I don't do that unless Harry calls for early Quidditch practise." Ginny was helping herself with some cereal and milk.

"I'm used to it to be honest. In Beauxbatons, it lets me read a book at one of the gardens without anyone disturbing me." Hermione replied.

"I've heard about the gardens in Beauxbatons. Is it true that the Flamel's fountain is actually the Fountain of Youth? The Quibbler featured that once. We have a writer who lives in France. Did you try getting a drink from it? I heard it's connected to your water supply and a lot of readers think that's why most of Beauxbatons students are beautiful. I personally think you have a nice complexion and you must've gotten it from the water's magical properties." Luna said while trying to form something on her plate with the various food stuff she got from the table.

"Thanks...I guess? But no I haven't drank anything from any fountain and I believe our water is just regular water with no magical properties." She answered.

"That's a shame…" Luna said then drifted off to her own world. Hermione looked back at Ginny who just shrugged at her.

"Are you excited?" Ginny twirled her spoon in her cereal bowl.

"I am!" She beamed. "I've even read a couple of books about Hogsmeade. Madam Pince had recommended them to me."

"You did _research_?" Ginny said, amused.

"I always do to be honest. I'm quite good at it. Isn't Hogsmeade one of the most interesting places ever? One of the inns was headquarters during the 1612 Goblin Rebellion. We've discussed that a bit in school but not as extensively as you would here. More of just a run through because we'd have to take a special class on British Wizarding History if we wanted to focus more on it, which I wanted to take but there wasn't enough students to open the subject. I've also read about the Shrieking Shack. Is it really one of the most haunted buildings in Britain?" She rambled on. "I'm sorry...I'm saying too much, aren't I? I just get super excited over these things."

"It's fine." Ginny shook her head then leaned at her. "The Shrieking Shack is just a cover up for something else."

"What do you mean by a cover up?" Hermione asked.

"It's not actually haunted. You'll have to ask Harry–"

"Ask me what?" A voice had interjected behind her. Hermione felt someone sit on the empty seat to her left. He was so close to him that she could smell something warm and woody from him. Somehow she'd felt warmer than a while ago.

"Hey Harry. I was just telling Hermione that Shrieking Shack isn't haunted." Ginny said as Harry glanced at Hermione, looking a bit surprised that she was there. He didn't say anything else and proceeded to take some toast and jam.

"Where's Ronald?" Luna dreamily spoke.

"With Lavender…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ugh...it's like there's a permanent sticking charm on the both of them." Ginny rolled her eyes too. "He promised he'd hang out with us for this first Hogsmeade weekend. Oh, Hi Nev!" A blond, short, round-faced boy, who Hermione had seen in some classes, joined their small group.

"Hey guys. Please pass the pumpkin juice, Gin." He sat.

"You're coming with us to Hogsmeade, right?" Ginny asked handing him the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Yup but I have to leave early. I'm helping Professor Sprout at Greenhouse nine today." He thankfully accepted it and nodded then looked at Hermione.

"Hey. I'm Hermione." She offered her hand.

"I'm Neville." He shook her hand. "So you're hanging out with us?"

"Ginny and Luna invited me. Hope you don't mind." She replied.

"Oh shush, Hermione, it's all good. We want you to come with us, right boys?" Ginny reassured her.

"Of course." Neville answered.

Ginny turned to Harry. "And Harry, yeah?"

He glanced at Hermione and then looked at Ginny nonchalantly replying with a shrug,"Yeah"

"Hey Harry!" Someone had ran up to them handing a parchment to Harry. Hermione could see the scroll with Harry's name in thin, slant writing.

"Thanks Dennis!" Harry nodded at him.

"No problem, Harry! See you around!" Dennis had excitedly replied then rushed off to another boy who had looked a bit like him in the other part of the table. They were having an excited chatter and were pointing at Harry.

"The Creevey brothers are your bloody number one fans, yeah?" Ron Weasley had finally joined them, stuffing his mouth with one of Neville's toast that he had just spread with blueberry jam.

"Oi, Ron! That's my toast!" Neville complained as Ron took another. "Get your own, mate!"

"I'm bloody hungry!" Ron exclaimed after he had finished the rest of the toast.

"You could've gotten your own!" Neville got more toast and moved to another seat, away from him.

"Or he could've let Lav-Lav prepare you breakfast, _Won-won_." Ginny spoke in a sickly sweet tone. Hermione tried so hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, Ginny!" Ron glanced at her then turned red as he stuffed himself with more food.

"You could always take my food, Ronald." Luna spoke in her dreamy voice again. Ron, whose mouth was full, shook his head. The rest of them continued to make fun of him while Hermione took the opportunity to try to read whatever was on the parchment that Harry was holding.

"So you're that broad from Beauxbatons? What are you doing here sitting with us?" Ron suddenly spoke. Ginny had hit his arm.

"Don't be rude, you git. She's going with us to Hogsmeade." She scolded him. Ron shrugged then brought his attention to Harry.

"Oi, what's it say? Dumbledore giving you another lesson?"

Hermione tried not to react as Harry rolled the parchment back. She was interested about this.

"Yeah," He said, hiding the parchment inside his hoodie.

"When's that? The last week was ages ago!" Ron was now piling waffles on his plate.

"Monday evening. I hope-" He's suddenly realised that Hermione was with them. He shook his head. Hermione looked away and stated at her empty cup of coffee, she'd figured they wouldn't divulge too much as she isn't part of their 'group'.

"I'll tell you more later." He said anxiously to Ron.

* * *

When everyone had finished, they'd all walked to the grounds for the ride to Hogsmeade.

"You'll love Honeydukes, the best sweet store ever! Not even those fancy sweet stores in Diagon Alley could top it. We'll go there first but I think you'd also want to stop by Scrivenshaft? They've got beautiful Eagle quills, you must get one!" Ginny had linked her arms with Hermione and Luna, talking about their plans for today.

"I think we should end the day with a visit to Madam Rosmerta. I could check if there are still wrackspurts, I had gotten rid of them last year…" Luna said.

"Who's Madam Rosmerta?" Hermione asked.

"Landlady of Three Broomsticks. She has the best b

Butterbeer ever! You've tried Butterbeer right?" Ginny answered.

"I haven't."

"Well you're lucky you have us, Hermione! Your first Hogsmeade trip is going to be amazing!" Ginny announced.

The three of them stopped in front of a horseless carriage. Luna unclasp herself from them and moved closer to the carriage. She was suddenly talking and brought her hand up midair, looking like she was patting thin air. That made Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"Um...is she getting rid of those wreck-things?" She looked at Ginny.

"Wrackspurts? Oh no, she's patting a Thestral." Ginny led Hermione closer to Luna.

"Nobody else could see them unless they've seen death." Luna explained. "They're fascinating creatures. I would want to own one."

Hermione had mildly remembered a short discussion about Thestrals back in Beauxbatons.

"We rode them to the Ministry last year. It was so much fun, the only fun part then…" Luna continued.

"The Ministry?" She curiously asked.

"I wish I could tell you but it's something we don't really talk about…" Ginny gave a pointed look at Harry who was coming towards them.

"I'm sorry...so you can see them, Luna?"

Luna moved to the other side to pat another Thestral.

"Yes. I've seen my mum die." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Hermione apologised. She couldn't have imagined having to witness someone you know die. She'd felt her mood shift a bit, thinking about her own mother.

"Cheer up, Hermione. It happened a long time ago. Today's a good day to enjoy at Hogsmeade." Luna had noticed the change of her mood.

"Hurry up! I have to meet Lav later!" Ron has shouted from one of the carriages.

"I don't want to share a ride with my brother. Let's find another carriage." Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled the both of them to another carriage.

The girls waited inside as the carriage wouldn't move unless it's fully occupied.

"You girls don't mind?" Harry had suddenly joined them. "Romilda Vane is at Ron's carriage."

The girls just shook their head as Harry sat the empty seat beside Hermione. She had gotten a full sniff of his scent again. She was super close to him and it bothered her for a bit. She hopes the entire ride wouldn't be awkward as Luna was already looking at the both of then strangely.

* * *

Three hours worth of shopping later and Hermione could feel her legs nearly giving up. She could never remember enjoying shopping this much. She'd never really spent a day doing these kind of things back in France. They were mostly just haughty tea parties.

"Oh look there they are!" Ginny pointed at the boys who were waiting outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Wow guys, is Honeydukes closing out? You look like you have a year's supply of sweets." Neville teased.

"Shush, Nev, or we won't share." Ginny replied and led them. They went in the pub, which didn't have its usual busy crowd yet. Hermione could smell something savory and didn't realise that she'd been hungry.

"Isn't that 'dung?" Ron pointed out. Hermione cringed.

"Sorry. He meant Mundungus, someone we know." Ginny caught the look on Hermione's face.

The man, Mundungus, was short and shabby-looking. He had a dirty grey sack beside him and was talking to a few patrons.

"Just give 'em a bit of wax and it'll look perfect..." He was holding an old candelabra.

"Oi, what are you doing, 'dung?" Ron approached the man. When he'd see them, his eyes had widened especially when he'd seen Harry.

"Why does this look familiar?" Ron continued, peering into the sack and taking out an ancient tea cup. "Doesn't this look familiar to you, mate?"

Hermione looked as Harry's face went from curiosity to fury. He'd suddenly took Mundungus by his jacket lapel causing him to let go of the candelabra and hitting his foot in the process.

"Ow! Whacha do that for-" Harry had pushed him towards the wall.

"HE HASN'T BEEN DEAD LONG AND YOU'RE NICKING HIS THINGS! HOW DARE YOU! DUMBLEDORE TRUSTS YOU. _HE_ TRUSTED YOU. AND YOU DECIDED TO STEAL AND SELL THINGS?" Harry shouted. The patrons that surrounded him moved away.

"Get off me!" Mundungus struggled from his grip. Ron and Ginny pried Harry off of him, he'd immediately ran away.

"YOU THIEVING SCUM! GET BACK HERE!" Harry shouted back as Ron and Ginny let him sit in one of the booths. Neville volunteered to get their orders.

"Relax, Harry." Ginny said.

"He was stealing from Grimmauld place." Harry replied in a low voice.

"Sirius didn't even the like that place, mate." Ron said but had immediately winced when he'd mention the name. Everyone had gone somber.

Hermione looked at Harry, who had this far away look in his eyes. Her Aunt Bella had been right. He was still sensitive about his godfather's death and it seemed like he was hiding a bit of himself from the rest. She went back to her thoughts about her _task_. Trying to get into his circle friends didn't take much difficulty, she was quite lucky with that incident with Luna but trying to get his trust would be an entirely different thing. She continued to ponder more over it until their drinks had arrived. The mood evidently changed and everyone went back to their usual fun chatter.

* * *

"Erm...I guess we should head back to the castle?" Harry suggested at her and Luna. It had been nearly two hours since they had all sat inside the Three Broomsticks. Ginny had already left with her boyfriend Dean and Ron was dragged out into another booth by Lavender doing Merlin-knows-what.

"We should." Hermione agreed, setting down her third bottle of Butterbeer. She'd realised how much she enjoyed the drink and she couldn't help but have a lot of it, hoping it won't upset her stomach later. The three of them stood up and left the booth.

"I have to talk to Madam Rosmerta again, she was acting weird a while ago. I sure do hope Huglabeens didn't bother her today. I'll meet you two outside." Luna told them.

Harry and Hermione nodded at her, not even bothering to ask whatever Huglabeens are. The both of them walked towards the door and had reached the handle at the same time. She'd stepped back, apologising.

"You first." Harry opened the door.

"Thanks." She replied, stepping out.

The two of them waited in silence for Luna who seemed to be taking too long.

"Wh–" Harry started but had immediately been interrupted by a scream. The both of them turned towards the direction of it. A few feet away from them were two girls.

"I know them…" Harry said as they both hurriedly walked towards them.

Hermione saw a package fell from one of the girls' hand to the ground followed by the scream of 'Katie!' by the other girl. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Katie rising into the air. Her arms were outstretched, her hair was whipped around, and her face was empty of expression. Harry had immediately pulled on one of her ankles, preventing Katie from rising higher. Katie's friend froze in shock and Hermione had decided to follow Harry and pull on Katie's other ankle. It took a few minutes before they both had successfully brought her to the ground. Things didn't calm down yet though as Katie began to thrash and convulse and scream.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron who had just got out of the pub ran towards them.

"Ron! Call for help! I think Hagrid's at the Hog's Head!" Harry ordered. Ron nodded and ran to another direction.

Hermione decided to move closer to the package to investigate it. She levitated the object that was enclose from it. It was an old and ugly opal necklace. She let it hover in front of her, making sure she wouldn't have any skin contact with it. She'd muttered a few spells and charms to detect and diagnose the necklace.

"What is that?" Harry was now beside her.

"It's cursed." She answered.

"Wha–?" Hagrid had arrived. "Ye alright, 'arry?"

"Hagrid! Katie's been cursed! She needs to be sent to the castle immediately!" Harry then explained to Hagrid what had transpired a moment ago, by then Hermione had already transformed an abandoned piece of log into a stretcher. Hagrid along with Leanne went to the castle straight away. A crowd had already gathered around them and Hermione thought she saw a familiar blond figure hurriedly walk by.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron approached them again but with Professor McGonagall this time.

"Language, Mister Weasley! Mister Potter and Miss Lestrange, can you explain what had happened?" Professor McGonagall interrogated.

"The necklace has been cursed and Kate must've touched it." Harry replied.

"She's lucky didn't touch the entire thing or she'd have died." Hermione added.

"Let's go to the castle where we're away from these prying eyes and tell me everything." Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall had led them to an empty classroom where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had individually recounted everything.

"I don't understand , Professor. The necklace has dark magic properties. Why would someone give her that?" Hermione spoke.

"We can only assume, Miss Lestrange." She replied. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape will arrive shortly to look up on the necklace. I'm giving 5 points each to Gryffindor for your quick thinking on the situation. The three of you may leave. We will call upon you if there need be an official statement. I'll have to inform the poor girl's family and they would want a proper investigation by the Ministry."

Ron and Hermione had turned around to walk out of the room when Harry had unexpectedly muttered, "I've seen that necklace!"

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron said.

"Four years ago in Borgin and Burkes at Knockturn Alley. Malfoy and his father was there that time. I bet you it was him. I should tell Professor McGonagall...Professor?" Harry turned around and walked back to McGonagall. Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Professor, I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie the necklace." Harry said confidently. The three of them looked at McGonagall had an unreadable expression on her face. Hermione knew she didn't believe him but she also couldn't help but feel a little bit of dread. Whatever Draco was doing, he wasn't entirely being careful.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today." She finally spoke.

"How do you know, Professor?" There was an edge in Harry's voice.

"Because he spent the entire day in detention with me." She strictly replied causing Harry's jaw muscles to tick. Hermione saw Ron wince.

"But it's really him. He's done something. He's a death eater!" Harry bursted out.

"That is a very serious allegation, Mister Potter! And do calm yourself. " Professor McGonagall scolded him. "I suggest you three return to the common room immediately or I will take back the points you've earned."

Harry went silent and Ron had to drag him along. "Come on, mate."

The three of them had walked to the Gryffindor tower together.

"It couldn't have been him, Harry. McGonagall said it herself. He was in detention." Ron said quietly, casting a nervous glance at Hermione. She was pretending not to listen and at the same time was in her own thoughts. She had yet to talk to Draco privately especially now that she has a lot of questions for him.

"I know it's really him. He's got cronies. They could've used Polyjuice Potion." Harry replied.

"I don't think that git's that brilliant, mate." Ron replied. "Since when does Malfoy do anything fool proof anyway?"

"I don't know Ron. I know what I saw during the summer and I'm convinced. He's up to something. " Harry sighed then turned towards Hermione. "You okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She gave him a small smile.

"Some first day in Hogsmeade huh?" Harry said.

"It was entirely eventful." Hermione replied, surprised that he was trying to make a conversation.

"There'll still be another soon." He continued, forgetting that Ron was beside them. He started putting his hands in his pockets and looked at her. She stared at his green eyes and felt a bit awkward. "Maybe...maybe we–"

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Someone had called out. Harry turned a bit red and closed his mouth. That reaction didn't go amiss by Hermione. She didn't realise she had held her breath while Harry was talking to her. She'd let out a breath as Ginny ran towards them. Ginny had started interrogating them about what had happened and it was Ron who had willingly answered. Harry kept glancing towards her while he listened to the two siblings. She seemed to be stuck at the moment as she started to wonder what Harry Potter was about to say and do before getting interrupted.

 **A/N: Please don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
